High In The Heavens
by Wicked Falcon
Summary: Nothing compares to emotions and feelings.  That is until her instincts kicks in and takes her for a ride that she is never to forget.  Has she found her mate or are the gods playing cruelly with her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Here is another story that was buzzing around in my head. It is just a few that actually make it onto here, cause I think it has a story behind it. Even if it takes a while to tell it. Relax and we will get onto it.

DISCLAIMER: I am only going to say this once. **I don't own nothing** but my characters and plot line. If you wish to use either, just let me know. I realise that a story already posted can give off ideas that were not previously there. And I am not against that at all, by all means then use it, if it helps with your own creativity. Just make sure it's your own work and doesn't run too close with mine.

So please kindly read and review!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: HERE I AM NOT.

"Look up there!" Timid Kelian glanced towards the shimming light that were gracing between the tree branches as she moved over the ground as she hunted for the berries that would be needed for the cooler winter months that were around the corner. She shiver as her eyes keep being drawn to the spot where she had seen the shimming form.

"It is nothing." Her companion scoffed as her eyes glanced in the direction that her childhood friend was pointing in. Of course, she had heard the stories that all the elders told around the fires at night. But she was past the age of such fairy tales. "Come." She waved her hand forward as they stepped deeper into the forest of their native planet. Her back straighten as she heard the approaching crunching of leaves. Grabbing Kelian before she reached for the hunting knife that was strapped to her inner thigh.

"Leiane." Kelian looked pleadingly at her friend as her gazed wavered between the knife that was held firmly in her grasp and the trees. A sensation of being watched filtered through her system as she searched the area for the figure that she knew that she had seen earlier.

"Kelian, quiet." Leiane ordered as she trained her hearing towards the crunching. Closing her eyes before she flung the knife from her grasp. All sounds drowned out by the thudding of her heart as she heard the soft thud of her knife sinking into a softness of flesh.

"Who is there?" The voice roared before reaching down with a grunt, pulling the blood soaked hilt from his shoulder. Turning the blade over before looking for the owner of the weapon. "Show yourself!" Impatience lacing through the rough voice.

Leiane appeared around the trunk that held her hidden from any intruders view as she could defend herself from the attacks. She brushed her long black hair back from her face, as her hips swayed with each step she took closer to the man that stood in front of her. Slitting her eyes as she gazed upon his muscular form, she stopped within arm's reach before she inclined her to him. Her thoughts turning towards escape plans from the situation that she now found herself to be in. thrusting her hip to the side as she waited patiently for him to speak.

"Why?" Looking down at the young female in front of him. Her knife still held tightly in his beefy hand. Shaking his head that he could be bested by a mere girl.

"You approached." She shrugged her shoulder as her eyes searched the area. She was dismissing him, making his anger rise to almost chock him.

"And?" His hand reached out to grab her upper arm, dragging her closer to his body. His breath hot against her face.

"Haven't you heard of personal hygiene before!" She snapped as her head moved away from his stench that slowly filling up her nasal cavities. She glanced down at his inner step, gauging the distance it would take to injury him there. "And...I want my knife back!" She tried to cross her arms over her breasts as she emphasis the words, glaring at him to make another move.

"You are only a female." He snorted at her before he stepped away from her as she held her hand out at him. "Why would you need a blade that big?" He cocked his brow at her, waiting for her to answer.

"Because." She eyed him doubtfully as her hand reached for the offered blade. Her fingers curling around the beloved bone handle as her eyes shone on the near perfect curve of the blade. "It's mine." She murmured before she tucked it away from sight for another time.

"You should be more careful." His eyes looking down upon her. A thoughtful expression on his face as he opened his mouth to speak, only to close again.

"I will be, Ingoret." She shooed him away with her hands as she turned around to her companion that was hidden in the bushes. "Kelian." She called out as she gingerly approached the tree line. Her eyes gazing wearily around the area when she heard no noise coming from the branches above. She swallowed what little moisture was left in her mouth before she bent down at waist. Her vision scouring the area for any sighs of a struggle.

"Have you misplaced someone?" Ingoret grunted before he starting moving around the trees. "You have to be more careful in this type of weather." He laughed as he disappeared from her sight.

Leiane had heard stories how maidens have gone missing but they were always found within a few days. But always something happened in their time of disappearance. That was never spoken about. She had always thought it strange for such a free willed society. She shrugged her shoulders before continuing her search. A heavy feeling settling into the pit of her stomach as she could not find a trace of her friend.

- - - -

She wrapped a comforting arm around her knees as she rocked herself backwards and forwards with the warmth of the fire flickering over her tanned skin. A commotion was heard outside the entrance of where she lived. Just shaking her head at the two young women bickered before they moved away to leave her in peace with her own thoughts. Her elder daughter's mating ritual was due this year. She wrung her hands together as she waited patiently for her to return from her gathering trip.

"One day..." She sighed contently as her eyes roved over her growing family. Otuipe would have been very happy to see so many strong youngsters within his family, that his heart would have burst with pride instead of that strange creature. But some things are not meant to be questioned as she stroked her hand against the arm before she rested them into her lap.

"Mother, I'm back." Leiane called from outside the opening, awaiting for permission to enter her mother's dwelling.

"Come in." She beckon before turning around to the pot that was heating over the coals. "Have something to eat." She groused before she shoved a eating dish into her daughter's hands. She quickly scurried to find a spooning utensil that Leiane would be able to use.

"Hmm, this smells good." Leiane buried her nose into the stew. The aroma wafting from the bowl making her mouth water from it. "This is delicious, Mother." Her eyes rolling upwards into the back of her sockets as she slowly savoured the taste that was dancing happily over her taste buds.

"Have you thought more about the upcoming mating ritual?" She hedged before her eyes flick up at Leiane and the face she was pulling at the question. "It is not that bad." Scoffing before she lightly tapped her upper arm.

"And then, why have you not gone through it again, mother?" Leiane asked as her quiver at the scolding look that her mother was giving her.

"I am too old to have any more children." She got a calculating look in her eyes as she glanced at Leiane out the corner of her eye. "But still young enough for grand children." A devious smile pulled at her lips.

"That you have plenty of." Leiane snorted through her nose at the statement before she went back to her already half empty bowl. "And anyway, Kioanl, will provide you with more." she smirk as her hand brought the spoon to her mouth.

"You mouthing off again, little sister." Kioanl stood at the front of the entrance with his arms crossed against his bare chest. His eyes flickering over to their mother as she nodded her head.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Her brow arched as he stepped into the firelight.

"No." He grunted before he sat down at the fire, holding his hands out. "The winter is going to be a cold one this year." His hands rubbed together before he drew them back into his lap.

"It is always good to see my children getting along so well." She chuckled as she handed Kioanl a bowl.

"Mother, you don't need to feed me as well." He smirked as he started to shovel the food into his mouth.

"Huh-ha." Leiane watched him from over the rim of her cup. "Thanks for that. That was nice." getting up to cross over to the container that held their washing water. Bending down to plant a kiss on the soft cheek of her mother before she washed her utensils. Her gaze travelling around their little home before settling on her elder brother. Tilting her head as she stared at his structure.

"What are you looking at?" Rolling his eyes at the shake of her head. "Yeah, you were. Tell me!" He found it strange that Leiane was doing what the others around their small village had been doing since he entered manhood.

"It's nothing." She waved away his concern before she headed over to her sleeping area. "Night, all." She rolled over to face the wall as she dozed into the pitch darkness that was the dreamtime.

"I will see you tomorrow then, mother." Kioanl inclined his head as he walked out of his mother's dwelling. Sighing as his eyed the females before shaking his head. He trotted off into the undergrowth.

- - - -

"You know it is time, Staune." A voice muttered from behind her. "He deserves to know what flows through his veins."

"No, Kip'tan." She shook her head before standing her back still towards him. "I am not ready for this." Her hands clenched as she felt his touch ghost along her shoulders.

"Come, Staune." His breath hot against her neck. "Isn't it time to have more?" He whispered as she shivered at the implications of his tone.

"No." Staune looked coyly up at the distorted air in front of her. "It is not fair on me." Her eyes weaved downwards before she felt her head being lifted up from her chin.

"Never think that." He whispered as his head came closer. "I was never far away from you." With that she swoon into his arms, he picked her up and carry her away to the trees.

* * *

Now that I have torture you all for now, I will go and play Ratchet and Clank. Hahaha.

Until next time, have a good one!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is another chapter that I have been working on. I had noticed that it is getting a lot of visitors, over 200 in one week. Talk about staggering, so I have decided that this will be one of the main stories I will be working on. No reviews, in which can be disappointing to say the least. So please leave a review as you stop through.

* * *

Chapter 2: Why Am I Here?

The pretty pinks and reds lined the coming of the sun as Leiane looked over the trees. Her amber eyes dancing at the thought of the coming exploration of the forest that she had done the previous day. She still worried about her friend, but it was not really unheard of for an untouched female to go missing. She shook her head to dispel the lingering thoughts. Her eyes widening at the hulking approach of her brother. Tilting her head to the side as she watch bend him at the waist. His fingers lightly touching the ground before he spun around to look at the direction that he had just came from.

"She left after you went home." She called from her shadows before she stepped out. "Is there some thing I should know about?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I will let you know just as soon as I find out, myself" Kioanl snorted before he unfurled himself from his crouched position.

"I see." She bit the bottom of her lip before she spun away from him. "Your breakfast is ready when you are." At that, she turned and made her way back into the living quarters.

"Are you looking forward to getting a mate?" He eyed her from the corner of his vision. He glanced around quickly before he took his place in front of the gently glowing fire. "It never ceases to amaze me..." He smirked at her interested query on her face.

"Why do you do that for?" She threw a cloth at him before she handed his food over to his care. "That can be very annoying." She scrunched her nose up at him as he chuckled at her facial expression.

"I was muttering to myself." His smile stretch further at her at the disgruntled look he received. "You will make a good housewife one day." He ducked his head as the spoon flew in his direction. He quirk his brow at her before leaning over to retrieved the flying item. "Tsk, tsk, what would mother say about your behaviour."

"She would be all for me doing that." Leiane poked her tongue out before she quickly drew it back into her head. Her mouth pulling into lines of sweetness as her eyes darted over towards the darken doorway. "Mother." She cried before jumping onto her feet. Her feet taking her quickly before she enfolded Staune into a hug.

"I was not gone far." Staune stared at her bickering children before sighing. Brushing her hands over her daughter's head a few times before cradling her cheeks between them. "What has you so worried for me?" Her lips perched as she gently probed Leiane's amber gaze. "Eyes like your father." Staune muttered to herself before she dropped a kiss on Leiane's head.

"It's just that Keliane went missing yesterday." Leiane chewed her lips together as she debated with herself on the best course of explanation that she could come up with. "I know it was my fault for not watching her closely as I should have." Her eyes welled up as her mother made soothing sounds. "But Ingoret, got in my way." Muttered under her breath.

"He would make a fine mate." Staune looked down at her kneeling daughter. "He is strong. Make many fine grandchildren."

"Mother, he stinks." Leiane rolled her eyes as she stood up from the comforting arms of her mother. "And I don't like him." She hugged her arms around her middle as she stepped away.

"Why would you say that?" Staune was puzzled to Leiane attitude to the clearly strong male.

"Can we just get off the idea of him?" Her gaze swung over to her snickering brother. "That is not what I meant." Her gaze shooting daggers at him as he held his hands up.

"I did not say anything." He chuckled as her face grew redder. He almost swore that she was about to blow a vessel in her forehead. "Thanks for the meal, Leiane." He shoved the bowl to the side as he stood up, a knowing smile on his face as he opened his mouth. "Now I am off to trade horses for you." Kioanl darted out of the room with his howling sister behind him.

"What was my punishment for them two?" Staune whispered as she shook her head before she set about cleaning up the mess that they had made.

- - - - -

Kip'tan stood along the trunk as he watched the bickering siblings roll around on the ground not far from where he was situated. Grunting at the hand that was placed on his shoulder. His head barely moving in acknowledgment of the other male that stood with him. He was pleased that the female was clearly winning their little bout of fighting.

"You seem deep in thought." The male quizzed at him as the head tilted to the side.

"It may be time to reveal the true nature of their conception to my children." He chuckled as Leiane shoved Kioanl's head into the dirt. Her amber eyes shining in the enjoyment of having the upper hand for a change.

"Have you seen Lert'opa recently?" Jutia eyed off the young female before turning towards Kip'tan. Shaking his massive head, grunting his disbelief at that fact. "I would say that was impossible."

"And why would you say that?" Kip'tan waved his hand before he crouched down onto his haunches. "Don't worry about that now. I heard he took off with a planetary native." Shrugging his shoulder as he trained his vision at the triumphant call of the young female.

"But it ain't for a few more days." Jutia crouched down to survey his surroundings. "Why now?" He scratched at the side of his mask. The young female scent reaching out to him. "Is he following your steps?" Tilting his head as he tried to make sense of his own clansmen and their insatiable appetites.

"When you have mated for as long as I have, you will know." Kip'tan snorted as he heard distant footsteps approaching the young adults. He scanned through the different frequencies to find the heat source. "This might prove to be interesting." His claw pointing in the direction that he had scanned.

- - - - -

Leiane sat still as her delicate hearing picked up the crunching of distant sticks creaking under heavy weight. Putting her finger to her mouth as she got up off her brother, she crept to the edge of the lower trees before she stood straight. Kioanl watched Leiane reach down for her knife that laid strapped to her inner thigh. In which he was glad that she took that little bit of advise from him. His own amber gaze staring into the trees as the noise came closer to their area. A low warning growl starting in chest as the scent masculine scent came closer.

"Get behind me, now!" Kioanl snarled at his sister as his hand reached for her at the same time that a body broke through the line of trees. "Move it, woman." His voice brook no argument as his hand slashed out at the male that stood in front of him.

"No." Leiane snarled back as she dove for the male's legs. Hoping that her height would be a helping factor along with her weight.

"You are stubborn." Kioanl rolled his eyes as his hand snapped close around the neck of their intruder.

"So are you." She retorted back as her shoulder hit the back of his leg. Shaking her head as she stared up into the face of Ingoret. "I have already told you to leave me alone." Leiane spat as she picked herself up from the ground. Kioanl stared a bit longer before his hand left Ingoret's throat.

"I was not doing nothing, but passing through." Ingoret rubbed at the site that Kioanl held. "And why would I want a feral for a mate?" He eyed Leiane with contempt at her bedraggled state.

"What did you say?" Kioanl uttered softly before he raised his hand to hit Ingoret across the cheek. "Would you care to repeat that?" Gritting his teeth as he struggle to reign the blood lust that flowed through his system.

"I would not have you." Leiane worked all the moisture in her mouth before she let fly with it. "Even if you are the last male alive. I would kill myself before I'd allow you to dishonour my body." She swept her hair out of her glowing amber eyes. Her teeth showing as she smiled a feral smirk in his direction. Her attention not on the panting male in front of her as her gaze searched for the perscense that her instincts told that was there.

"Leiane." Kioanl waved a hand in front of her face. "Hey, Leiane?" He shook her shoulders when no recognition flared into her eyes. "Mother." Kioanl bellowed as he pulled Leiane into his arms before taking off down the path that they had came from.

* * *

I know that I have never been good at fight scenes, more better at the emotional side of live, I think. So forgive me as for that little over sight.

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Some things are just meant to be.

Kioanl cradled his unconscious sister closer to his board chest as his long legs lurched over the fallen tree truck that he had no idea that had they already ran across. Shaking his head as his gaze grew more worried with each passing moment. Something just was not right with Leiane as her body laid limply in his arms. His heart pounded at his fact as he skidded to a halt outside the opening.

"Mother." He called out to her feverishly as he juggled his baby sister. His eyes searching the area for his continually disappearing mother. Frustration slowly building in his chest as he could wait no longer for permission. He needed to get her help now, even if he had to travel to the city to get. He almost shuddered at putting the full body suit back on.

"Kioanl." Staune walked behind her son as she gently grabbed onto his shoulder to calm the shivering flesh. "Do you know what happened?" Her eyes searching over Leiane as ideas formed inside her mind on the cause of her current predicament.

"I have no idea." He shook his head. "We were...umm...talking to Ingoret when she just suddenly went still and then collapse at my feet." His mother to did not need to know that they were in fact rough housing when Ingoret stumbled onto them.

"So it has finally happened." Staune whispered to herself before she gathered some cloth to be placed in the cooling water. "Gather some water." She glanced at her son before she shooed him from the room. "Now." Her high pitch voice ordering to go do the chore that she just gave him.

Kioanl shook his head as he moved away from them. He could understand the meaning behind was his mother had said. Knowing himself that stranger things had happened on this planet. He snorted as he bent to retrieve the water jugs. He could use the exercise but he was not stress if he did not receive a good work out. His own amber gaze searched the area before he leaned down to scoop the water into the jugs for his mother. He would have to ask his mother one day about his birth.

Walking back up the path, he stop as he heard hushed voices coming from inside his mother's dwelling. Tilting his head closer as he tried to make out the low growls and purrs from within. Confusion sang through his frame as he ambled onwards, determination in his step as he pushed his way through the opening, stopping short to when he saw the hulking green male standing with his mother. His jaw dropped to the ground as he stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall.

"Your suppose to be a dream." He muttered as his eyes glassed over.

"And is that how you greet..." Kip'tan huffed before Staun's elbow found his sternum with a strong shake of her head in warning. "Always protective, sweet." He nuzzled into her neck, scooping down to reached that area.

"Only if you know what is good for you." Her eyes narrowed to slits before she shrugged him off to attend their ailing daughter. "Was some one near her when this happened?" Staun figured he would know more then anyone else in the room. Her eyes sorting his mask out.

"Not really." Shaking his head as his hair danced around his shoulders. Not daring to mention the clansman that was with him at the time. "When are you going to tell them?" He muttered under his breath before drawing his attention to his gauntlet.

"Which part?" Her brows rose above her hair line as she stood off the side with her hands on her hips. "The fact that not only they are twins, but there was also a third one." She almost screeched at him. One of her hands going up to rest along her chin as her fingers tapped on her teeth as she continued. "Or maybe that they have other siblings that live with their father, who by the way is not of this species." Staun sneered at him before she cross her arms over her heaving chest. "Take your pick, I am quite sure that it would go down like a chocking bird."

"I am sure that it won't be that bad." He cocked his side at her before scratching at his chin. Holding the building groan deep within his chest.

"Would you like to try it?" A sneer marred her beautiful face as he gaze at her with all her fiery temperaments. Her hands held out to the side as if to dare him to try exactly what she had said. "What would I know, considering I am only their mother." She shook her head at him before turning back around to Leiane's paling form.

"What is exactly wrong with her?" Kip'tan pointed over to Leiane as a change of subject. He was really interested to know, just in case that he had the same problem with Viaji'ebam. And if this was to happened, he was not looking forward to it. Shaking his head as he tried to pay attention to what Staune was telling him, feeling the icy glare coming from across the room.

"Are you listening to me?" Staune finally snapped at him as she waited for the last few moments for him to acknowledge to what she had just said. Crossing her arms over her chest, before she pointed a finger in his direction. "What is up with you today." her baleful glare hit home as he cringed at this fact.

"Nothing is wrong but with the icy glare coming from your darling son." Kip'tan snorted as Kioanl straighten his posture. "And yes, I was talking about you." His claw pointed in Kioanl direction. "It is not only rude but a challenge as well, boy. Would you like a go?" Growled at the amber eyes that grew darker with each passing moment.

"Not here you ain't." Staune looked between the two dominating males that stood in her little living area. "Take it outside." Flapping her hands in the general direction of the opening. Staune looked down at Leiane, feeling her forehead to see if her temperature was lowering from the cloth placed over her head.

"So are you going to explain it yet, female?" Kip'tan crossed his arms over his board chest. "Or do I have to wring your neck to get the truth?"

"Don't you dare threaten my mother." Kioanl roared at the stranger that stood on the other side.

"Kip'tan." Staune shook her head at him. "Mating heat." She shrugged her shoulders as she knew of the blank look that he would have had on his face.

"Run that one by me again." Tilting his head as he shook it no. That was one thing that he did not want to hear. His head turning back towards Leiane as she laid peacefully on her pallet of furs. "It just can not get worst." He face palmed his mask as he heaved in a deep breath.

"Oh but it could, considering that this has not happened in a century or so." Staune stared straight ahead. "When is the next hunt?" Her eyes losing a little spark as she waited for his answer.

"There will be no hunt in this area." He growled before he headed out the opening just stopping before Kioanl. "Protect her with your life." He growled before he cloaked himself. He needed time to clear his head. He knew the meaning of the mating heat. Wasn't that how he found Staune. He needed to get back to ship now before there was too major of dramas. He groaned again at this thought. Why didn't he just stay at home for once. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, just a quick update on this story. It will be a pleasure one and the chapters could be slow in coming or fast. depending on if there anything that flows from the grooves that I some times get. Any way, thanks for sticking it out. I am taking it upon myself to rewrite some of the Yautja's godly interactions and mannerisms. I found a lot of information but figured this would be slightly better to serve my needs at the time.

**Possumpie**: _Hopefully this will clear some thing up. If not, oh well, ya may have to keep reading otherwise to find out the details._

So please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 4: Fun Times For All.

Kioanl glanced over towards his mother. He had never heard about the mating heat but then again it may only had been a female problem. Shrugging his massive shoulders as he sat down by the doorway. His head thumped against the wall as a small groan left his throat. Why did he have a younger sister for? Rubbing his hand over his face as the thoughts flew quickly through his head. Never settling on more then one idea before shifting to another.

"Why?" He croaked as he peered at Staune.

"It has been this way for many a millennium." She shrugged her shoulders at him as her eyes went back to Leiane. "Some times it is a strange mystery that sets it off." She shook her head as her hands wrung the cloth out. How could she explain to him what was really happening. That a bond had taken place even if it was unheard of it to happen these days.

"That is not making me feel any better." Kioanl whispered against the burning pain in his chest. "It doesn't seem right for her to be lying so still." His hands hung helplessly against his sides as he glanced over towards Leiane's peaceful face.

"I know, my son." Staune glanced over towards him as he sat with his head hung into his lap. Smiling slightly that he would show so much emotion even if it was not their way. It still pleased her heart that his caring showed through. It would only make him stronger when he finally had a family of his own to protect. "It will pass." She muttered under her breath as she tucked the furs closer to Leiane.

"She just froze." Kioanl glanced at his clenched hands. The knuckles turning white from the pressure. Blinking blankly at his hands before unclenching them. "I didn't know what I was suppose to do after that." He whispered as he lifted suspiciously bright eyes at his mother.

"Do not be too concerned for your sister." Staune advised before settling herself to the hemming of Leiane's dress. "This will surely pass before to long. Maybe in a couple of days before she awakens again to this world." She chuckled before her eyes turning downwards at the needle and thread. "And she won't have the surprise that I did." Making Kioanl stare at her in confusion.

"Some times you really confuse me, mother." Kioanl groaned at the smirking expression that Staune wore. Smacking his lips together before grunting as he stood up and stretched his wearying muscles. "I will get you some meat for tonight's meal."

"A fat juicy Wolia will do just nicely." Nodding her head as she pricked her finger again. Shaking her head at the bluntness of the tip. That just would not do as she flicked through the needles that laid at her feet. Testing their sharpness with the point of her index finger before rethreading it.

"It shall be done." Kioanl glanced at his mother before picking up his weapons to go hunting with. Maybe a few hours in the fresh air would help with this feeling that sunk into the pit of his stomach when ever his thoughts turned towards his sister. His eyes flickering around the worn hides before nodding his head in agreement to what he was thinking. It was clearly time for his mother to be freshen up a little now that his father was no where to be seen.

"Please be careful." Staune called softly out to her son as he stepped through the opening. She knew that she should not worry, but she did not trust Kip'tan to keep his mouth shut in the ways of her people. The ways of her if truth be told, she shuddered at the secrets that she had been harbouring for the last eighteen years and for them now to come out. "It is not safe out there." She muttered before turning back to her repair work.

* * *

Leiane wondered through the thick undergrowth that surrounded her. Some thing from deep within her was calling out to be freed. How she could do that was beyond her comprehension as she moved yet another branched out of her way. Her feet were tiring as she heard a distance tickling of water. Moving her head to the side as her hearing narrowed into the splashing that was echoing around her. Pursing her lips together as she stumbled forward only to be brought up sharply as her eyes took in the swimming male in front of her.

Opening her mouth to announced her presences to the person in front of her. Her mouth hung open as her gazed slid down the contoured body to rest upon the submerged naked buttocks. Gulping as her jaw clicked upwards as her eyes quickly flicked back upwards. Her face flushing at the indecent sight.

"Have you not seen a naked male before, little one?" The deep rough voice drew her forward. A burning sensation settled into the pit of her stomach as one foot landed before the other to lead her to the water's edge. Her eyes settling on the gentle swinging dreadlocks. No male should have hair like that, she thought crossly.

"Just my brother." She replied as her toes dipped into the water. Shivers running along her spine at the warmth of the water. Nothing on her memory reminded her of the water's of home. Her gaze once again flicking around her surroundings.

"You are safe here from the animals." He chucked softly before powerfully gliding over to the waterfall.

"How do you know what I was thinking?" She bit her lip as she sat down. She was starting to feel nervous in his presences.

"It's a knack that I have." He snorted at her before stepping under the water. "You are free to try the refreshing waters." He beckoned to her. Leiane thought for a moment before shaking her head at him.

"No, that is alright." She whispered, making her wondered what his face looked like. Slapping her forehead when that thought came into her mind. It would be considered the height of bad manners to even ask that. A sigh released through her mouth as she clicked it shut again.

"I might scare you off." He joked as he raised his massive arms to his head before shaking his dreads. Allowing the water to flow through them as he washed them. "And my companion wants to talk to you." Shrugged a shoulder at her before he continued, "And I do not think that she would like me to do that."

"Why is that?" Leiane glanced around the forest again. She would have admitted that it was really beautiful here but her nerves had taken a leap when she heard a distance rustling on the other side of the bank.

"Because I would skin him alive otherwise." A feminine voice answered before a beautiful white form stepped out from behind the branches. Her long dreads flowing over her shoulders as she came into full view. Her white tipped mandibles closed together as her eyes gazed at Leiane. Her head tilted to the side as she studied the smaller female in front of her. "You are quite small." She murmured before she dis-robed to step into the water. The sunlight glistening of the white flesh as the female waded deeper into the water before she stopped at the waist.

"And here I thought that I was actually quite tall for my age." Leiane glared at the white female, folding her arms over her chest. She could feel the anger burning deep within her chest as she sat there.

"Yes, you are for your species that is." She chuckled before ducking under the water and raising up with the water slicing over her body. "You are not doing bad at six feet."

"How would you know?" Leiane was surprised that the female would know so much.

"It is my job to notice things about our prey species." She muttered under her breath. "Even if they don't exactly hunt you in the traditional ways." She rubbed a hand to the centre of her brow. Leiane's brow furrowed at the off handed remark.

"But. . ." she trailed off when she received a scorching glanced from the bathing female.

"Nothing. I have not brought you here for a little history lesson on the Yautjas." She seemed to gather her power about her as she stood to her full imposing height.

"Then why?" Leiane asked as her eyes rolled away from the centre of the water.

"Because we have a little problem that you have brought around, unintentionally of course." The male moved away from the waterfall. Leiane eyes widen for the first time when she seen how dark to his companion that he was.

"And how was that?" She asked as her brow quirk.

"It seemed that you have found an untapped resource that has not been used in a long time." The female answered before shooting a dirty glance over to her companion who only shrugged his shoulders before gliding his way back over to stand near her. His arms loosely clasped around her waist before he dropped his head to rest on her shoulder.

"That is not answering my question!" Leiane was annoyed at them. _What were they talking about?_ She huffed as she waited for them. Unease flooded through her systems as she shifted in her seat. "I have no idea what you are on about?" She scratched her head before shifting once more against the ground. The unease flaring even more at the expression that they both wore.

"Have you ever heard of the mating heat?" The female glanced at Leiane, who shook her head. "Seems that your mother has not told you yet." Her chest raising before a rush of breath was expelled. Clapping her hands together, she took in another breath.

"What should have my mother explained to me?" Leiane was beyond confused. Her mother had explained about the matter of mating but never about this heat.

"It only happens every hundred or so years." The male stated in a bored voice, as his mandibles ran along the female's neck. "It only strengthens the gene pool, I say." He purred deeply within his chest.

"But what has that to do with me?" Her voice raising with each syllable that she uttered. She blinked as the couple laughed at her.

"You are mated." The female stated plainly.

"But how?" Leiane stammered as she fell backwards on to her back. "I don't remember anything pass looking for that presences that was calling out to me." Her eyes widen at that moment. "Oh, no. That is not how it's done." She whispered as her hand went to her mouth.

"But that is the way of it." The female smirked at the astounded expression. "Nothing you do can take it away." She muttered. "At least this time there is nothing in place."

"What do you mean by that statement?" Leiane was confused by what she was being told.

"I will leave your mother to tell the details about her mate." The female chuckled before spinning around into the male's arms. "You best leave now and return."

Leiane glanced at the embracing couple before she pulled herself from the ground and made her way back through the undergrowth. She had a lot of questions on her mind. Looking back into the body water to see that it was now vacant. Shaking her head as she pushed the branch back. There was only one person that could answer the questions that flowed through her mind.

* * *

So until next time, Have a good one! ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone.

Just a friendly reminder that this story is no longer under development. I will not be continuing this one but if there is anyone out there that would like too. Drop me a line and we'll discuss it . It had potential when I first started it but I can't seem to focus my mind onto it. So have nothing more to write on it. I am really sorry to everyone that faved and alerted it. And I appreciate everyone that took the time to review. Cheers.

Wicked Falcon


End file.
